Intracorporeal suturing of tissue during surgery presents challenges to the surgeon in that the surgeon is called upon to manipulate suturing instruments within the confines of a relatively small incision formed in the patient's body.
For example, in some cases a surgeon will place a suture within the pelvis of the patient without actually seeing the suture site. The challenge of placing a suture within the pelvic region is compounded when additional support structures are sutured into the pelvic region, for example when the pelvis is reinforced with a mesh-style support to address pelvic organ prolapse or urinary incontinence.
Improved suturing instruments and improved methods of delivering intracorporeal sutures would be welcomed by the surgical staff.